Dragons on Wumpa Island
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: Transported to Crash's world by accident, Spyro and Cynder must now team up with Crash and his friends to defeat The Evil Dr. Neo Cortex and his henchmen and find a way to get back home. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on Wumpa Island. Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku were on the beach laughing and having fun. Crash and Coco were soaking up rays. Crunch and Aku Aku were swimming in the water.

"Ah nothing like soaking up rays on a warm summer day right Big Brother?" Coco said to Crash.

"You got that right Coco!" Crash replied back.

Suddenly they see a flash of light coming from the bay.

"Something's wrong." Aku Aku said looking up. "That's not sunlight."

"Well let's go find out what it was!" Crunch said in his usual mannerisms.

"Right!" The three said. And all four of them run to the bay.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder are trying to figure out where they are.

"Where are we Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know." Spyro replied. "I think that last portal we went through took us to a totally different world."

Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku find the two dragons.

"Who are you fools?!" Crunch demanded.

"Easy Crunch. Let me handle this." Crash said. "Well hi there. I don't think I've ever seen you guys around before. What are your names?" Crash asked in a polite manner.

"I'm Spyro." Spyro replied. "And this is my friend Cynder."

"I'm Crash." Crash said "And this is my sister Coco, my brother Crunch, and my friend Aku Aku."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Aku Aku said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Coco and Crunch said in unison.

"So where are you guys from?" Crash asked.

"We're from the Dragon Realms." Spyro said.

"The Dragon Realms? Never heard of them." Crash said.

"I really have no idea how we got here." Spyro said.

"Well come with us." Aku Aku said. "I'm sure we can get you to where you are going."

"Where are we anyway?" Spyro asked.

"You are on Wumpa Island." Crash replied.

'Wumpa Island? Spyro thought to himself. I've never heard of that.'

And with that Crash and the others took their new friends to their house in the Jungle.


	2. Chapter 2: An Evil plot!

Back at Cortex Castle The Evil Dr. Neo Cortex is secretly plotting World Domination.

"He He. I have a most dasaterly plan Mighty Uka Uka. I'm going to brainwash those dragons and bandicoots so they will work for me and acheive world domination! Mwha Ha Ha Ha!" Dr. Cortex said.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to screw it up this time?" Uka Uka said.

"Oh but this plan cannot fail! I'm going to brainwash them with my raygun like I did Coco and world domination will be mine! Ha Ha Ha!" Dr. Cortex laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Uka Uka said flying away.

"You'll see Uka Uka I will achieve world domination!" Dr. Cortex said leaving Cortex Castle.

Meanwhile Coco is trying to invent a machine to take Spyro and Cynder home.

"Hmm. Maybe I should try this?" Coco said. She pulls a wire and the machine explodes in her face.

"Uhhh... Something tells me I shouldn't have done that." Coco said with her face pitch-black.

"Uhh, yeah." The others said in unison.

Meanwhile Dr. Cortex is nearing the bandicoots house. He bursts in through the front door.

"Hold it right there! I'm taking these dragons back to the Castle with me!" Dr. Cortex shouted.

"Uh Crash who is that ugly guy?" Spyro asked.

"Hey I'm not ugly! I'm funky, fresh, and beautiful!" Dr. Cortex wined.

"Alright Dr. Cortex I don't know what your up to this time but you aren't going to get away with it!" Crash said.

"Shut up bandicoot!" Dr. Cortex said. He blasts them with a sleeping powder from his raygun.

Through his half unconscious mind Crash watches Spyro, Cynder, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku get kidnapped by Dr. Cortex. When he wakes up he forgets for a brief moment what had happened. Then he remembers and bursts out the front door. With this our hero starts making his way to Cortex Castle. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Cortex succeeds!

Dr. Cortex makes his way back back to Cortex Castle with Crash's friends. Uka Uka seems to be very pleased with him for a change.

"Ah I see you actually were successful for once." Uka Uka said.

"See? I told you I could do it!" Dr. Cortex said.

"Hey where's the other bandicoot?" Uka Uka asked.

"You mean Crash? I put him to sleep. Is that a bad thing?" Dr. Cortex asked.

"Of course it's a bad thing!" Uka Uka yelled. "It means that infernal bandicoot can still ruin our plans!"

"I'm sorry Uka Uka. I'll fix it right away." Dr. Cortex said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Just get these ones brainwashed so they can confront the interfering bandicoot!" Uka Uka said.

"Uh Uh, I'm working on it Uka Uka." Dr. Cortex said.

Meanwhile Crash is making his way to Cortex Castle. He gets about halfway there.

"Ah at this rate I'm never going to get there in time." Crash sighed.

Back at Cortex Castle the preparations have been completed for the brainwashing to begin.

N. Brio uses the Vortex to brainwash all of Crash's friends. However, Spyro manages to break free from the hypnosis.

"NOOOOO!" Dr. Cortex snarled. "Don't let him escape!" Spyro manages to escape.

"Alright now to go get Crash." Spyro said. With this Spyro leaves Cortex Castle to search for Crash. Meanwhile Crash is nearing the Castle and he runs into Spyro.

"Oh Crash! Thank God I found you!" Spyro said. "Dr. Cortex is trying to brainwash everyone! You've got to save them!"

"Don't worry Spyro. We will." Crash said. And with that the two make the rest of their journey to Cortex Castle. 


	4. Chapter 4: The unending journey

And so our hero's continue their journey to Cortex Castle. On the way they stop to rest. Crash falls asleep and dreams about the night he escaped from Dr. Cortex.

"But Dr. Cortex, we have not determined the cause of past failures!" N. Brio said while mixing his beakers. Dr. Cortex was standing next to the bed on which Crash was lying and was pounding his hand on it.

"Moron! This bandicoot will be my general. And he will lead my Cortex Commandos to World Domination. This time I shall reign triumphant!" Crash was zapped by a ray that was directly above him.

"We are closer than ever before. Quickly! Into the Vortex!" Dr. Cortex demanded to N. Brio.

"But Dr. Cortex, the Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could do!" N. Brio protested while raising Crash into the Vortex. There is a flash of light as the Vortex rejects Crash, and an alarm sounds.

"Failure again! Capture him!" Dr. Cortex said chasing Crash out a nearby window. Crash runs into the window.

"Uh-oh!" Crash said and he falls. "Prepare the female bandicoot." Crash heard Dr. Cortex say before hitting the ground.

Then a sharp clap of thunder woke up Crash. He looks around and discovers Spyro is missing.

"Spyro… Hey Spyro! Where are you?!" Crash called out. But there was no answer. He then stands up and starts looking for him in the cold rain.

"Spyro! Are you there? Answer me!" Crash called out again. But there was still no answer. He stands in the cold rain soaking wet and shivering.

"Damn I'm freezing." Crash said and then he walked over to a building and sat down trying to think of what could've happened to his best friend. Sleep overtook Crash once again and this time he was dreaming of when he had to work with Dr. Cortex to stop the Evil Twins from destroying N. Sanity Island (Back from when they were still living on N. Sanity Island.)

"You have to help me Crash!" Dr. Cortex said as Crash approached him. "You heard them! They want to destroy our Island home! Humiliate and enslave you and steal my brain!"

Crash looks at Dr. Cortex with a confused look.

"How I envy the simple life of the Tribes folk." Dr. Cortex said pointing to Papu Papu who was entertaining his fellow tribesmen by making his belly flop up and down along with making it sound like Aku Aku's voice.

"Living in harmony with Mother Nature. The noble bull..." Dr. Cortex said pointing to wild bull running past them.

"The humble Bumble-Bee..." Dr. Cortex touching a flower with a bee flying around it. However the bees didn't like this too well and they started attacking Dr. Cortex.

"DAHHHHHHHH!" Dr. Cortex screamed and started running towards a tree that had a nitro crate as well as some T.N.T crates around it. Crash clears up the path for him. At the end, Dr. Cortex ends up running into Papu Papu's belly.

Papu shakes his head and says "Babo-kangi." meaning "Capture him." Crash follows the tribesman back to their village and manages to rescue Dr. Cortex, but he ends up falling into the river and flows down the waterfall. Crash gets up and shakes his body dry. Enraged, Papu says to his tribesman "Eoogah Cha Mah Mo He!" meaning "Chase and kill the intruder!" Crash manages to escape the Island Fortress and catches up with Dr. Cortex at Farmer Ernest's farm.

"Oh, Crash..." Farmer Ernest said with a sigh. "The Farmer's market is tomorrow, and my Wumpa Tree's won't grow! For my orchard is riddled with greedy worms. If you rid my land of these pests, I'll give you this Power Crystal..." Instead of accepting the offer, Dr. Cortex shoot's him dead and takes the Crystal.

"I'm an Evil Scientist, what do you expect? This isn't a game." Dr. Cortex said waving his finger at Crash. They get rid of the Worms and head for Dr. Cortex's Ice Berg Lair on the Frozen Coast, but are stopped when Victor and Moritz bring one of the Totem Gods to life. After defeating him, Crash stows away on boat that takes him to the Frozen Coast and fortunately leads him right in front of Dr. Cortex's Ice Berg Lair. Dr. Cortex was standing at the Front Door waiting for Crash.

"Before you rises a cathedral a diabolical genius! Scary, but in the wrong hands this Ice Berg Lair could do much...goodness in the world. Of course, only I have the key! Observe." Dr. Cortex said pushing a button to open the doors. But the doors wouldn't open.

"Huh? (Grunts) Ehahhh...AHHHHHHHHH! Follow me! I know...another way."

Crash scratched his head and followed Dr. Cortex around the corner. With this, our hero makes his way to the top of the Ice Berg Lair. Just then, Crash wakes up and resumes his search for Spyro. 


	5. Chapter 5: Captured again

I own nothing except the O.C Dr. Nitro Peterson

"Hey let me go!" Spyro demanded as me and the other lab assistants were dragging him up the stairs. We reach Dr. Cortex.

"Ah I see you have captured the escaped prisoner." Dr. Cortex smiling evilly.

"Yes we have my lord." I said bowing in front of him.

Aku Aku notices Spyro was not successful in escaping.

"Oh dear. I see Spyro wasn't successful." Aku Aku said.

"Don't worry. I told Crash and he's on his way." Spyro said with a confident smile.

"Ha! It doesn't matter. Your friend will never get here in time. Even if he does, I'll have a surprise waiting for him." I said laughing like an evil maniac.

Crash reaches the top of Cortex Castle.

"Let my friends go!" Crash demanded.

"Soooo Crash Bandicoot we meet again!" I said looking at him. "Dr. Cortex wants me to teach you a lesson!"

"Dr. Nitro Peterson." Crash said staring at me.

I attack Crash and we get into a fist fight. I end up winning and Crash gets locked up with the rest of his friends.

"My Lord! We have captured the Bandicoot!" I said.

"Excellent! Now we can execute our plans for World Domination! And this time no one will stand in my way! Not even that retched Bandicoot! Mwahahaha!" Dr. Cortex said with a evil laugh.

"Yes My Lord!" I said evilly laughing.

"Well guys that's it. Dr. Cortex has finally won. Not even I can do anything." Crash said with a sigh.

"Come on Crash! You're going to give up just like that?" Spyro said.

"Yeah there's nothing we can do." Crash said.

**A/N: Is it curtains for our hero's this time? Or will they escape and defeat Dr. Cortex and his minions? Stay tuned!**


End file.
